goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 Misbehaves at Sam Simon's Funeral and Gets Grounded/Ally Gets Grounded
This is a 1 hour grounded video with the plot and transcript created by Sophie the Otter. Credit to Annachanish Plot Mr. and Mrs. Jones take SallyJones1998 to GoCity church to participate in the funeral of the director, producer, writer, animal rights activist, boxing manager, tournament, and philanthropist Sam Simon. However, SallyJones1998 misbehaved at the funeral by shaking her bottom in her underwear, and setting the church on fire. Back at home, SallyJones1998 reuploads the terminated GoAnimate videos and accounts makes a YouTube account, and steals some GoAnimate videos. After that, she sneaks to the movie theater to see Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots, then goes to Chuck E Cheese's, and goes to Rome in Italy to pick up Ally from the hotel and take her home. SallyJones1998 and Ally then get caught by their parents. When SallyJones1998 gets home, Mrs. Cheerfields and Mr. and Mrs. Jones give SallyJones1998 punishments. When Ally gets home, Ally's Mom and Dad call the visitors to teach her a strong strict lesson and force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books, and listen to music not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami. Cast *SallyJones1998 ~ Voiced by Kayla *Ally ~ Voiced by Kayla *Mr. Jones ~ Voiced by Paul *Mrs. Jones ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Chelsea ~ Voiced by Kate *Abigail ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mrs. Cheerfields ~ Voiced by Julie *Ally’s Dad ~ Voiced by Diesel *Ally’s Mom ~ Voiced by Kayla *Sophie the Otter ~ Voiced by Kayla *Roobear Koala ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Laura Koala ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Floppy Rabbit ~ Voiced by Steven *Mimi Rabbit ~ Voiced by Kayla *Nick Penguin ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Pamie Penguin ~ Voiced by Belle *Betty Koala ~ Voiced by Julie *Mingle ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Walter Kangaroo ~ Voiced by Professor *Horsey Kangaroo ~ Voiced by Eric *Colt Kangaroo ~ Voiced by David *Justin (from The Secret of Nimh) ~ Voiced by Paul *Mrs. Brisby ~ Voiced by Elizabeth *Timothy Brisby ~ Voiced by Ivy *Fievel ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) ~ Voiced by Paul *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Charlie Kowalski ~ Voiced by Dave *Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven *Emily Doughty ~ Voiced by Salli *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy *NickComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *CheeseDoodles65 ~ Voiced by David *LouieLouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas *Michael Green (Pickleboy) ~ Voiced by Joey *Bowser ~ Voiced by Scary Voice *Bowser Jr. ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Toad ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Chef Peepee ~ Voiced by French Fry *Princess Anna (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Kayla *Queen Elsa (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Olaf the Snowman (from Frozen) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Koopa Troopa ~ Voiced by Eric *Kamek ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Sebby S. Truesdail ~ Voiced by Eric *Skyler the GoAnimate Girl ~ Voiced by Julie *Jake ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Jackie Chu ~ Voiced by Brian *Mario ~ Voiced by Brian *Luigi ~ Voiced by David *Shrek ~ Voiced by Dallas *Donkey ~ Voiced by Alan *James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Tori ~ Voiced by Princess *Donha ~ Voiced by Diesel *Rai ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Sena ~ Voiced by Ivy *Finn ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Kirby ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul *Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric *Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie *Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *Princess Matilda ~ Voiced by Princess *Fluttergirl ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy *EVComedian2000 ~ Voiced by French Fry *Allie ~ Voiced by Kayla *Wolowska ~ Voiced by Zosia *Swinka ~ Voiced by Annika *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma *Kawaii Sugarbunni ~ Voiced by Ivy *Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla *SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate *Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian *Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian *Pacman ~ Voiced by Joey *Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy *Jo Frost ~ Voiced by Bridget *Bubbles ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy *Buttercup ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey *Daniel ~ Voiced by Diesel *Amanda ~ Voiced by Kayla *Louis ~ Voiced by Steven *Maggie ~ Voiced by Ivy *Matt Crowley ~ Voiced by Steven *VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven *Amsalley94 *Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian *Billy Fletcher ~ Voiced by Brian *Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian *Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy *MaxWalson2 *Caroline0204 ~ Voiced by Joey *Kelly ~ Voiced by Princess *Michael Laffey *Kate ~ Voiced by Ivy *KingBWings *Jack Loves Disneyland ~ Voiced by Paul *Joseph Selaty ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Landon Dibbles ~ Voiced by Lawrence *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul *SarahComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Kendra *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey *ShimmeringNight ~ Voiced by Salli *ScarecrowellaSweetie ~ Voiced by Ivy *Liam Cook ~ Voiced by Catherine *TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy *TheHeatherFan2002 *Robbie ~ Voiced by Eric *Peanut Otter ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Baby Butter Otter ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Jelly Otter ~ Voiced by Kayla *Opal Otter ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Ernest Otter ~ Voiced by Paul *Pinch Raccoon ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Scootch Raccoon ~ Voiced by Ivy *Walter Raccoon ~ Voiced by David *Wanda Raccoon ~ Voiced by Susan *Flick Duck ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Munchy Beaver ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Ootsie Snootie ~ Voiced by Brian *Bootsie Snootie ~ Voiced by Julie *Montgomery “Good News” Moose ~ Voiced by Joey *Dotty Dog ~ Voiced by Kayla *Zipper Cat ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Woolma Lamb ~ Voiced by Princess *Bingo “Bet-it-All” Beaver ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Portia Porcipine ~ Voiced by Ivy *Optimus500050 ~ Voiced by Eric *MountainDewGuy2001 ~ Voiced by Eric *James the Animator ~ Voiced by Young Guy *LW97 ~ Voiced by Steven *Mike Wazowski ~ Voiced by Brian *Sulley ~ Voiced by Joey *Billy Wagner ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Bonnie Wagner ~ Voiced by Princess *P.C Popple ~ Voiced by Eric *Party Popple ~ Voiced by Kate *Prize Popple ~ Voiced by Julie *Pretty Bit Popple ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Puzzle Popple ~ Voiced by Professor *Potato Chip Popple ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Puffball Popple ~ Voiced by Julie *Putter Popple ~ Voiced by Wiseguy *Pancake Popple ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *Ed ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Edd ~ Voiced by Susan *Eddy ~ Voiced by Steven *Patty Rabbit ~ Voiced by Ivy *Bobby Bear ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Fanny Fox ~ Voiced by Salli *Danny Dog ~ Voiced by Kendra *Suzie Squirrel ~ Voiced by Kayla *Roxie Raccoon ~ Voiced by Shy Girl *Penny Pig ~ Voiced by Julie *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Woody ~ Voiced by Paul *Buzz Lightyear ~ Voiced by Steven *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess *Slim Wario *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *GoAnimateMaster2003 ~ Voiced by Joey *Arvin21359 *Brendan Barney ~ Voiced by David *WigglesNewWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Snow Wade ~ Voiced by Belle *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Taylor Jolicoeur ~ Voiced by Salli *Kyle theCartoonGuy ~ Voiced by David *Jose Ruiz ~ Voiced by Simon *CartoonLover5 *Momogowi ~ Voiced by Young Guy *African Vulture ~ Voiced by Julie *NathanDesignerBoy7 ~ Voiced by Joey *awildmewfromROBLOX *Nemo333m ~ Voiced by Alan *Jaxen Ross ~ Voiced by Young Guy *StarWarsandCODFan1999 *Phillip Psareas ~ Voiced by Liang *Hirashi ~ Voiced by Princess *Mabuscus Chuchu *SuperMalechi ~ Voiced by Alan *ColgatePony234 ~ Voiced by Duncan *Mrlegofan10 ~ Voiced by Dave *KeybirdComedianVEVO ~ Voiced by Kayla *Ms2003swell *TheJojuan4444 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Blue91233 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Yumi ~ Voiced by Jennifer *Ami ~ Voiced by Ivy *Doofus ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Dunce ~ Voiced by David *Calamity ~ Voiced by Professor *Lonnie Randall (Lonniedos) ~ Voiced by Brian *Robin ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *Beast Boy ~ Voiced by Ivy *Cyborg ~ Voiced by Wiseguy *Starfire ~ Voiced by Princess *Raven ~ Voiced by Tween Girl *TheDiamondMinecart ~ Voiced by Brian *Dr. Trayaurus *CaptainSparklez ~ Voiced by Paul *SkyDoesMinecraft ~ Voiced by Simon *Mitch Hughes ~ Voiced by Eric *JeromeASF ~ Voiced by Steven *TaylortheHayniac ~ Voiced by Kate *L Ryan ~ Voiced by Joey *Jack Raleigh ~ Voiced by Dave *iCarly ~ Voiced by Julie *Munk ~ Voiced by Wiseguy *Mambo ~ Voiced by David *Brock (from Pokemon) ~ Voiced by Diesel *Dawn (from Pokemon) ~ Voiced by Ivy *Ash (from Pokemon) ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Darwin Watterson ~ Voiced by Ivy *Gumball Watterson ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Alex Kimble ~ Voiced by Paul *Dylan Johnson ~ Voiced by Diesel *Rabbit Comedian ~ Voiced by Simon *CEO100able ~ Voiced by David *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Blue (from Blue’s Clues) ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Thomas the Tank Engine ~ Voiced by Brian *James the Red Engine ~ Voiced by Eric *Percy the Small Engine ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Samuel ~ Voiced by Brian *Joey King ~ Voiced by Kate *Michael the GoAnimate Dude ~ Voiced by Kimberly *KingKool720 ~ Voiced by Paul *Igor the Mii ~ Voiced by Paul *Shauna ~ Voiced by Kayla *Carkle the Animatronic ~ Voiced by Eric *WilliamWill2343 ~ Voiced by Dave *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric *Wallace ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *Mister Rainbow Man ~ Voiced by Eric *Mumfie ~ Voiced by Joey Transcript *'see SallyJones1998's parents in the living room dressed in their church clothes sobbing. SallyJones1998 walks in dressed in her church clothes' *SallyJones1998: "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad. Mom, Dad. What's wrong?" *Mr. Jones: "Sam Simon passed away at 69 years old, so we want you to be on your best behavior, and no mischief at the funeral." *SallyJones1998: "No! I am not going to that stupid funeral! I'd rather stay here and watch Barney's Great Adventure on VHS!" *Mrs. Jones: *SallyJones1998: "Whatever!" *'the church' *'see SallyJones1998 scheming while Mr. and Mrs. Jones and the attendants are sobbing' *'female minister from "Moe and Joe Misbehave at Robin Williams' Funeral and Get Grounded" walks in' *Female Minister: "Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered around here to dedicate Sam Simon, a popular director, producer, writer, animal rights activist, boxing manager, tournament, and philanthropist. He was the creator of Gracie Films and 20th Century Fox's television show called "The Simpsons". We were always and still will be proud of him for being the creator of "The Simpsons" with the help of Matt Groening and James L. Brooks. We will truly, and dearly miss him. R.I.P, Mr. Simon, June 6th, 1955-March 8th, 2015." *'to: SallyJones1998' *SallyJones1998: "Hey! I've got a plan. I am going to front of the church to shake my bottom in my underwear to make this boring old funeral fun! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *'stands up, walks up to the front of the church, takes off her church pants and starts dancing in her underwear' *SallyJones1998: "Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your butt! Shake your butt! Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your butt!" *Female Minister: "Young lady, stop shaking your bottom during the funeral. It's very impolite. Please put your pants back on before I call the cops on you!" *SallyJones1998: "Shut up! I am setting the church on fire!" *'holds out a box of matches and sets the church on fire' *SallyJones1998: "Ha! Now the church will burn so that the church will never be shown again." *'attendants and the female minister begin to panic and run away as the fire spreads' *SallyJones1998: "I'd better put my church pants back on and get back home so my parents won't catch me!" *'puts her church pants back on and quickly runs away from the church and returns to her room' *'to: SallyJones1998 in her room' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I'm home, I am going to change out of my church clothes into my normal clothes." *'changes out of her church clothes into her t-shirt, shorts and sandals, and sits down near her computer' *SallyJones1998: "Since I have got changed into my t-shirt, shorts and sandals, I am going to reupload some of the terminated and deleted YouTube and GoAnimate videos and accounts! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *'hour later' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I brought back the terminated videos and accounts, I am going to create a YouTube account, which will be called 'SallyJones1998'!" *'minutes later' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I created my account, I will steal some GoAnimate videos such as Max Gets Teletubbies DVD and Gets Grounded For It, Brian Gets Caddyshack on DVD and Gets Extremely Grounded, Erica Gets South Park: Season 1 on DVD While Grounded, Erica Gets Mario Party 9 on Wii and Gets Grounded, Amber Gets Bratz: Babyz the Movie on DVD, Freddie Buys Allegra's Window VHS/Gets Grounded, Brian Gets Rango on DVD While Grounded, Erika Gets The Christmas Tree On VHS While Grounded, Erika Gets Katy and the Katerpillar Kids and Gets Grounded, Erika Gets Bob the Builder: Can We Fix It on VHS, Brian Gets Rango on DVD While Grounded, Brian, Eric and Jerry Send Their Parents to the Moon, Brian, Eric and Jerry Goes to See A Day in the Life of VHS Tapes, Anthonyg3281's Brian Kills Ms. Christina, Brian Gets Tommy Boy on DVD, Anthonyg3281's Brian Goes to My 4th of July Party While Grounded, Brian Gets An iPad While Grounded, Erika Babysits James, RobertCoatesAnimation's Erika's Timeline alongside Erika Gets Held Back, Erika Gets Kicked Out of the Restaurant, Erika Gets Grounded in 5 Days, Erika Makes an Earthquake, Erika Creates a YouTube Account, Erika Runs Away, Erika Opens a Time Capsule, and Erika Gets Her Dad Fired videos, Eric and Erika Get in Dead Meat, Erika Makes a Band, Erika Who Can Sit Anywhere, Erika Kills Osama Bin laden, Erika Gets Detention In Her House, Erika's Subsitute Teacher Trouble, Erika Gets in Extreme Trouble, Brian Gets Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo 2003 DVD, Aaron Gets Thomas and the Magic Railroad, TheWarren1995 Gets Bambi 1989 VHS, Jake Crader's David and Kidaroo Get Grounded Big Time Video, DavidstheAnimationGuy's TheCookWarren Gets Grounded Videos along with his TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded Videos, Andrew Gets Glee: Season One on DVD While Grounded, Andrew Gets Purple Rain on VHS While Grounded, Andrew And His Parents Meet Their New Neighbors, Andrew and His Parents Meets The Second New Neighbors, Andrew Gets Dr. Dolittle 2 on VHS While Grounded, Adrianna Goes Back to School, TheTailsGirls Jade's Erika Gets Held Back video, Zara Gets Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit on DVD, Annie, Kayla and Kumi Get Held Back, Erika Gets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius 2002 on DVD While Grounded, Andrew Breaks His Dad's Grill and Gets Grounded, Ted and Justin Gets Nappies, Coulden Pettit's Brian Gets Grounded 5 Days in a Row, Brian Watches Freakazoid and Gets Grounded, Coulden Pettit's Brian Gets Fat at Subway and Gets Grounded, Brian's Super Demonic Nightmare, Andrew Gets Arrested, Andrew Gets Suspended from School Again, About Andrew's Dad's Two Broken Grills, Andrew Gets Fat at Taco Bell and Gets Grounded, Andrew Gets Expelled from School, Andrew Moves to the Foster/Lambert Family House, Andrew Escapes from a Foster/Lambert Family House, Andrew's Dad Gets Plastic Surgery, Coulden Pettit's Brian Gets His Revenge and Gets Grounded, Brian Scares the 3 Little Children and Gets Grounded, Brian Creates a Black Hole and Dies, Brian Disrupts a Movie and Becomes a Baby, Garfield Disrupts a Movie, Coulden Pettit's Brian Gets Ungrounded, Coulden Pettit's Ivy Gets Grounded, Adrianna Destroys Thanksgiving and Gets Grounded, Andrew Gets Grounded on Thanksgiving, Andrew Gets Fat from Steak and Shake, paulieengland's Andrew Gets Tom and Jerry's Bumper Collection VHS, Andrew Gets Grounded 5 Days in a Row, Amber Throws a Tantrum, Andrew and Adrianna Gets in Trouble at School, Adrianna Gets Vision Quest on VHS While Grounded, Coulden Pettit's Warren Gets Grounded for 2 Weeks video, AnastasiaDisney Gets Even More Grounded, AnastasiaDisney gets grounded for even larger time, AnastasiaDisney Gets Grounded for Forever, Double Forever and Triple Forever videos, David Gets Grounded for 20,000 years, Coulden Pettit's I love Wallace and Gromit video, Wallace and Gromit: Penny and Mitch Get Grounded, David Gets Grounded for Double Tranquility, Gage Chews Ice in Class and Gets Grounded, The Hintsalas Introduction, Gage Gets Detention in His House, Starscream Gets Sent to Bed Early, Coulden Pettit's A Sad message to Everybody video, Starscream Gets Grounded Forever, Gage and Starscream Witness the Strength and Power of Street Knowledge, Adrianna's Dad Gets Plastic Surgery, Andrew Creates a YouTube Account While Grounded, Andrew Dad's Computer Gets a BSOD, Adrianna Goes to the Movies While Grounded, Adrianna Talks Smack to The Angry German Kid, Adrianna Talks to the Angry Domician Kid, Adrianna Gets Grounded 5 Days In a Row, Andrew Gets The Sandlot VHS While Grounded, Andrew Opens a Time Capsule Early, Adrianna Gets Fat From KFC and Gets Grounded, Adrianna's Great Grandma Felicia Passes Away, Adrianna Gets Sued By the Angry German Kid, Anthonyg3281's Jerry Gets Grounded: The Complete Series, Andrew Gets Grounded on St. Patrick's Day, Adrianna Gets Expelled Big Time, Adrianna Goes on PBS Kids While Grounded, Adrianna Gets Grounded on Easter, Adrianna Destroys Her DVD's, CD's, and Video Games, Adrianna Goes to Andrew's House While Grounded, Adrianna Gets Grounded on Mother's Day, Adrianna Gets Grounded on Her Dad's Birthday, Adrianna Meets Erika, Adrianna Gets Fat at Sonic and Gets Grounded, Andrew and Adrianna Go to My 22nd Birthday Party, Adrianna Gets Grounded for Killing Heather Chandler, Adrianna Gets Fat at Rally's Restaurant, Andrew Meets Zara, Adrianna Gets Flashdance on VHS While Grounded, Adrianna's Dad's Computer Gets a BSOD, Adrianna, Zara and Erika Get Grounded on Arthur's Day, WigglesWorld's TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded for Double Tranquility video, TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded for Triple Tranquility, WigglesWorld's TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded for Eternity video, Peppa Pig Sun Sea and Snow GoAnimate Video, Snips and Snails Work At the Movie Theater, Louise Gets T&F Spills and Chills on VHS While Grounded, Garfield Sees Kung Fu Creatures on the Rampage 5, Eric Gets The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie and Gets Extremely Grounded, Brian Makes a Silent Movie and Gets Grounded, Brian Makes Another Silent Movie and Gets Grounded Until The End of the World, Brian Goes to Live at Jerry's House, Anthonyg3281's Brian Gets Grounded Season 2 videos, Anthonyg3281's Sam Larfield Gets Grounded Videos, Humpty Dumpty Goes to Live at Brian and Jerry's house, Anthonyg3281's Eric Gets A New Look video, Anthonyg3281's Fanboy and Chum Chum videos including Yo Won't Go and Bubble Magic, LZYesTheWigglesNo Gets Grounded Forever, Anthonyg3281's Jerry Gets Grounded BIG Time video, Jerry Gets Grounded for Tranquility, Jerry Goes to Court (Series Finale), The Jerry Series is Officially Over, Brian Moves to Eric's House, Anthonyg3281's If Pixar Films Were Real Video, Joey Makes a Loud Volume of the THX logo, Anthonyg3281's Brian Gets Grounded Season 3 videos, Diesel Gets An iPhone and Gets Grounded, Anthonyg3281's Ally Jessa Gets Grounded Videos, Anthonyg3281's I Change Me, David, Eric's Mom, Eric's Dad, and Ivy video, Anthonyg3281's Brian Pulls the Fire Alarm and Gets Grounded video, along with Brian Gets Fat at McDonald's, Brian Plays Hookie and Gets Grounded, Anthonyg3281's Brian The Movie Video, Anthonyg3281's Macusoper Gets Grounded Videos, Anthonyg3281's Warren Misbehaves in a Restaurant First Episode video, RobertIvey's The Brian Show Ep. 3 Brian Runs Away Video, Brian and Eric Gets Run Away From the Cops, Felix Calls His Parents Stupid and Gets Grounded, Felix Goes to the Movies While Grounded, Felix Bosses People Around and Gets Grounded, Jack Loves Disneyland's all 9 parts of The Classic Characters Movie, Juan Gets a Blue Card and Gets Ungrounded, Nick Jr. Gets a Blue Card, Doof Goes to See Brave While Grounded, FunandFancyFree1990 Gets Grounded for Extermely, Doof Gets Held Back, Adrianna the Military Officer, Landster Gets The Rescuers 2003 DVD While Grounded, Mutt Gets Arrested, Arthur Steals Blue's Friend and Gets Grounded, Trent's Halloween Adventure, Roger Gets a Pink Card along with an unseen footage video, Black Bart Goes to Summer Camp for Troubled Teens, All 9 Parts of Roger Goes to Disneyland, Black Bart Grounds Mutt and Gets Grounded, Trent's Thanksgiving Adventure, Trent's Christmas Adventure, Trent's New Year Adventure, Mutt Gets Black Bart in Trouble, Black Bart and Dutch King Get in Really Big Trouble along with an unseen footage video, Black Bart and Dutch King Escape from Jail, Dylan Does Not Wait for the Field Trip and Gets Grounded, Dylan Doesn't Do His Math and Gets Grounded, Trent's Valentine's Adventure, PC Guy Breaks Into the Blue's Clues House, Barney Gets Ungrounded on Mother's Day, Jack Loves Disneyland's J Bob Videos, Mister Rainbow Man Gets a Green Card, Mister Rainbow Man Gets Bullied, Black Join Gets Grounded, Black Join Dances In his Underwear and Gets Grounded, Jack Loves Disneyland's Andy Gets Grounded Video, Mister Rainbow Man Gets a Girlfriend, Barney's Parents Get Plastic Surgery, Andy Farts in Class and Gets Grounded, Evil Barney Gets Grounded, Barney Gets a Turquoise Card and Gets Ungrounded, All 12 Parts of Jack Loves Disneyland The Movie, Dylan Gets Katy and the Katerpillar Kids on VHS While Grounded, David Gets Grounded for Serenity, louielouie95's David Gets Grounded for Life Part 1 and 2 videos along with David Gets Grounded for Double Life and Giga Serenity, louielouie95's Dora Gets Grounded for Years video, Sherman, Joyce and Jane Get Grounded Big Time, Tony and Fievel Get The 1995 VHS of The Lion King, Woody Woodpecker Gets Joyce and Jane Grounded, David Gets Mr. Fitch Arrested, luccieighteen's Troublemakers Go to Jail, Memy9909 Gets a Time Out, Lance Rodel Gets Grounded Bigger Time along with some deleted scenes video, WigglesWorld's MsWarren95 Gets Grounded Bigger Time, WigglesWorld's SeaDisney95 Gets Grounded Bigger Time, narutoanime2401's SeaDisney1998 gets grounded videos along with OceanDisney2000 Gets Mrs. Shaw and Mr. Dike arrested and WarrenWarren1998 Gets Grounded for Googolplex, nautroanime21401's Macusoper Gets Grounded videos, Moe and Joe Get Codename: KND Season 1 on DVD, Nathan Pearson, BATF, RC and WG Get in Really Big Trouble, Memy9909 Gets Grounded for Buying a Wii U, Memy9909 Gets Toy Story 3 on DVD While Grounded, Aron Gets Toy Story 2 on DVD and Gets Grounded, Vitzie629's Diesel Gets Grounded Videos, rhiannapiano's Match Boy and Girl get Teletubbies DVD, Phillip Psareas' Nathan Pearson and his Friends Get Grounded video, Megatron and his friends get grounded big time, TacoComedian's Dallas Gets Grounded Videos, TacoComedian's Ron Gets Grounded Videos, TacoComedian's 1st Grader Gets Suspended video, Dylan Babysits Cathy and Gets Ungrounded, Emily Turns into Frankenstein and Gets Grounded, Dylan Dances in his Underwear and Gets Grounded, Eric Gets South Park Season 15 DVD, TacoComedian's Adelaide Gets Grounded Bigger Time video alongside Adelaide Goes to Court (special), Adelaide Gets in Dead Meat, and other Adelaide Gets Grounded videos, Adelaide Gets Healed by a Fairy, TacoComedian's Bruce Gets Grounded videos, TacoComedian's Mark Hurts Christina video, Dustin Goes to the Zoo While Grounded, The SpongeBob and Patrick Show: Funtime, The SpongeBob and Patrick Show: Meet Yoshi and Pikachu, The Kibbles and Dazzles Show: Meet Roxanne and Melody, The SpongeBob and Patrick Show: Meet Mario and Luigi, TacoComedian's AnastasiaDisney gets grounded videos, Brian's Trip to Gulliver's Kingdom alongside TacoComedian's Brian Gets Grounded videos, The Powerpuff Girls go to the movies, Lanolin and Aloysius Go to the Movies, KyleSwiney753408's Kayla Gets Grounded video, BigHugeMinecraftFan's Lucas Gets no Easter Candy video, Momo YouMookSaidTimon's Eric Gets Grounded on his birthday video, TacoComedian's Connor's Timeline video, The Wiggles TV S2 27 Scared Straight Program, TacoComedian's Lewis Gets Grounded Videos, Sam Breaks the Printer and Gets Grounded, Lance's Bad Dream, Lance Gets a Few Shots, Matthew Gets PS/Lance Fails To Get Melanie's Soda, Lance's Apologies, Terence Taunts at Eddy and Gets Grounded, Thomas Sells Hot Dogs While Grounded, TacoComedian's Jose Gets Grounded Videos, Lance Meets Miles and They Get Grounded, TacoComedian's Raphael Videos, Abigail Goes to Preschool, Kayla Goes to Daycare, Kayla's First Christmas, CartoonLover5's TEAOA, AOD and DP's Videos, Miles Steals a Donut and Gets Grounded, Wolverine and Others Go to the Movies, AMCFan2014's Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Life, Warren Gets Grounded Bigger Time, and Warren Gets Grounded for Making a fake VHS opening videos, NathanDesignerBoy7's Warren Cook Gets Grounded Videos all the way from 2013-2014, Zombie and Squid Get Fired 3 Times In A Row, Noddy and Tyrone Make Videos Out of Good Users, NathanDesignerBoy7's Dora Gets Grounded on Easter video, The Troublemakers Escape from Mental People's Home Part 1 and 2, Pablo Hacks Amazon, Tyrone Gives Fievel Poisoned Brownies, TacoComedian's Greg Gets Grounded Videos, all 11 parts of Dylan The Movie, Dylan The Movie Ending Sequence, Murray Cuts School and Gets Grounded, Murray Talks Smack to Mr. Krabs and Gets Grounded, Kyle theCartoonGuy's Aaron Gets Grounded videos from 2013-2014 alongside his Ted and Justin Get Grounded Videos and Aaron's Dad Gets Plastic Surgery video, TacoComedian's Get Detention Teacher Arrested Video, TacoComedian's BJ and Alexandra Get Sent to Bed Early video, jacksonamour's Maisy's Goodbye Message video, Jaxen Ross' Catherine Gets Grounded Videos, Hypervona Kumi, Rob and Alex Get Grounded on Mother's Day, Rob and Alex Wake the Babies Up and Get Grounded, Rob and Alex Get Grounded on Easter, TheCookErika Gets Grounded for Triple Serenity, Zara Destroys Ovide VHS and Gets Grounded, Ted and Hilary Escape from Jail and Get Grounded, Memy9909 Gets Grounded for Getting Sue Sick, Thomas and His Parents Babysit Kevin, Memy9909's TheCookWarren Gets Grounded Again Video, Brian Squashes Garfield and Gets Grounded, Tom Gets Cars 2 on DVD While Grounded, Keith Gets Toy Story 3 and Monsters University While Grounded Videos, Brendan Barney's Test Video: Get Over Here Right Now video, louielouie95's The Troublemakers Open Up McDonald's, Get Grounded, and Get In Dead Meat videos, WigglesWorld's The Troublemakers Open Up McDonald's video, Simon Ward's The Troublemakers Open Up a Restaurant Video, Warren Sees Maleficent and Gets Grounded, Kumi's April Fools Day, Caillou Turns Day Care Into Nick Jr., jacksonarmour's TheWarren1995 Gets Grounded for Double Tranquility video, Little Bear Gets Grounded on Earth Day, Little Bear Gets Arrested, Nathan Pearson Gets Grounded on Christmas, TacoComedian's Officerwithers Get Grounded video, Officerwithers Goes to the Movies While Grounded, Nathan Pearson Goes to the Movies While Grounded, Nathan Pearson's Worst Birthday Ever, Nathan Pearson Ruins The Show and Gets Grounded, Steve Turns WC Into a Donut and Gets Ungrounded, Dora Watches The Godfather and Gets Grounded, Nacusuper Throws a Tantrum About Toys, Tim Runs Away and Gets in Trouble, Sammio's Timeline, Sammio Kills Devin Rodrick and Gets Ungrounded, SarahComedian1997's Starscream Gets Grounded on Christmas (My Version) video, and VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo's Starscream Gets Grounded on Christmas (My Version) video, along with all of Slippy V's GoAnimate videos. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" *'Hours Later' *SallyJones1998: "Yes! I finally stole these GoAnimate videos! While my parents aren't at home. I am going to AMC Theaters to see Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots." *'walks away scheming' *'to: SallyJones1998 at AMC Theaters' *Box Office Manager: "Hello. Welcome to AMC Theaters. What film would you like to see today?" *SallyJones1998: "I would like one ticket to see Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots please." *Box Office Manager: "OK. Here you go." *SallyJones1998: "Thank you!" *'to: SallyJones1998 in the theater seats' *Movie Theater Manager: "The film is starting in 8 minutes time. Enjoy!" *SallyJones1998: "This movie is going to be so awesome!" *'the beginning of the movie, after the commercials' *Security Guard: "Sir, we have a little girl banned from anything made for babies who is watching Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots!" *'movie theater manager appears' *Movie Theater Manager: "Hey! What are you doing here at this movie. Your parents told you that you cannot watch baby shows anymore! Get out of here this minute!" *'runs away' *SallyJones1998: "I will now go to Chuck E Cheese's." *'to: SallyJones1998 at Chuck E Cheese's' *SallyJones1998: "I am going to go on the play area." *'SallyJones1998 removes her sandals and runs onto the play area' *'to: SallyJones1998 sliding down on the slide' *Chelsea: "Abigail, SallyJones1998 is at Chuck E Cheese's without permission and while grounded." *Abigail: "Oh my God! She is in big trouble. Thanks for telling me Chelsea." *'to: SallyJones1998 at the table putting her sandals back on' *Abigail: "SallyJones1998. I cannot believe you were sneaking to Chuck E Cheese's while grounded. That's it! I am telling my brother Raphael on you!" *SallyJones1998: "I will now go to Italy to pick up Ally." *'to: SallyJones1998 at the airport' *Airport Manager: "How can I help you?" *SallyJones1998: "I would like one ticket to Rome in Italy please." *Airport Manager: "OK. Here you go. Enjoy your flight." *SallyJones1998: "Thank you!" *'to: SallyJones1998 in the plane' *'few hours later' *'to: SallyJones1998 outside the Rome hotel in Italy' *SallyJones1998: "Now that I am in Italy, I can help Ally escape from Italy." *'walks into the hotel' *'to: Ally in baby form watching TV crying with presents beside her. SallyJones1998 walks in' *SallyJones1998: "Ally. I am here to take to you home." *Ally: Italian "Thank you! But first can you turn me back to normal?" *SallyJones1998: "Thank you! But first, I will remove your diaper." *'removes Ally's diaper' *SallyJones1998: "Now I will grow you back to 18 years old." *'grows back into a teenager' *SallyJones1998: "Now I will change your voice back to English." *Ally: speaking in Kayla voice "Thank you for turning me back to normal, Sally Jones." *SallyJones1998: "You're welcome, Ally. Now let's leave the hotel, put the diaper in the trash alongside some presents that various users gave you, and then we'll go home." *'to: Ally and SallyJones1998 outside the hotel' *Ally: "Alright. Now my presents and diaper are in the trash. Now let's go back to GoCity." *'and SallyJones1998 get in the plane and the plane takes off' *'Ally and SallyJones1998 get home' *'to: The plane landing at GoCity airport' *'and SallyJones1998 exits the plane' *Ally: "Thank you so much for taking me back home." *SallyJones1998: "You're welcome, Ally." *'sound plays and Ally's parents and Mr. and Mrs. Jones appear' *Ally's Dad: "Ally!" *Mr. Jones: "SallyJones1998!" *Ally's Mom: "You girls are in really big trouble! Ally, when we get home, you'll receive punishments." *Mrs. Jones: "And SallyJones1998, when we get home, we are calling Mrs. Cheerfields to come over and give you some punishments." *'SallyJones1998's house' *Mr. Jones: *Mrs. Cheerfields: "Yeah! And the reason why Ally got sent to Italy is because she misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for ultraplex years! This means no baby stuff ever again. Now go upstairs to your room now!" *SallyJones1998: away "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" *'Ally's house' *Ally's Dad: "Ally! We cannot believe you escaped from Italy! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for a triple omniplex score centuries." *Ally's Mom: *'hours later and in the backyard' *Ally's Mom: "Look Ally! Many visitors came to see you." *Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter. These are all of my friends, Nathan's friends, Jack's friends, Eric's friends, and your two teachers!" *Roobear: *Laura: *Floppy: *Mimi: *Nick: *Pamie: *Betty: *Mingle: *Kiwi: *Walter: "I'm Walter." *Horsey: "I'm Horsey." *Colt: *Justin: *Mrs. Brisby: *Timothy Brisby: *Fievel: *Drew Pickles: *misternintendoking: *Vitzie629: *Charlie Kowalski: "My name is Charlie Kowalski. I cannot stand you attitude anymore!" *Shawn Brunner: *Emily Doughty: *Slippy V: *DavidtheAnimationGuy: *JosephComedian2000: *TheTailsGirls Jade: *NickComedian1997: *CheeseDoodles65. "I'm CheeseDoodles65. Getting sent to Italy was supposed to teach you a strong strict lesson!" *LouieLouie95: *Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "I'm Charles Green known as The Angry Grandpa. I am so mother f***ing mad at you for escaping from Italy you mother f***er!" *Michael Green (Pickleboy): "I'm Michael Green known as Pickleboy. I agree with my Dad." *Bowser: *Bowser Jr: *Toad: *Chef Peepee: *Princess Anna: "I'm Princess Anna." *Queen Elsa: "I'm Queen Elsa." *Olaf: *Koopa Troopa: *Kamek: *Sebby S. Truesdail: *Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: *Jake: "My name is Jake. And I agree with my girlfriend." *Jackie Chu: "I'm Jackie Chu. You don't have PHD and calculus. I have PHD and calculus." *Mario: "I'm Mario. If you turn me into a donkey, I will shoot fireballs at you." *Luigi: "I'm Luigi. I agree with my brother Mario. *Shrek: *Donkey: "I'm Donkey. I will kick your bare bottom with my hooves." *James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd): *Tori: "I'm Tori." *Donha: "I'm Donha." *Rai: "I'm Rai." *Sena: "I'm Sena." *Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Escaping from Italy is not cool." *Kirby: *Anthonyg3281: *Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." *Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." *Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." *Po: *Calebcomedian: *Princess Matilda: *Fluttergirl: *BrandontheMovieGuy: *RobertCoatesAnimation: *EVComedian2000: *Allie: *Wolowska: *Swinka: *Barney the Purple Dinosaur: *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: *Riff the Orange Dinosaur: *Kawaii Sugarbunni: *Dorothy the Dinosaur: *SpongeBob: *Patrick: *Spiderman: *Pacman: *Pikachu *Jo Frost: *Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." *Blossom: "I'm Blossom." *Buttercup: *Mrlegofan404: *Daniel: *Amanda: *Louis: *Maggie: *Matt Crowley: *VideoMan1443: *Amsalley94: *Supertimmyboy32: *Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominician Kid): *TheSuperBaxter: *Billy Fletcher: *Greg: "I'm Greg." *Murray: "I'm Murray." *Jeff: "I'm Jeff." *Anthony: *Mrs. Shaw: *Mr. Dike: *Super Patrick: *HiddenintheBasement: *MaxWalson2: *Caroline0204: *Kelly: *Michael Laffey: *Kate: *KingBWings: *Jack Loves Disneyland: *Joseph Selaty: *Landon Dibbles: *Lucas01aswell: *WeHateWarrenCook: *SarahComedian1997: *FlemAlFlem: *PurpatMetaKnight2000: *Josh09pps: *SamLarfield: *ShimmeringNight: *ScarecrowellaSweetie: *Liam Cook: *TacoComedian: *TheHeatherFan2002: *Robbie: *Peanut Otter: *Baby Butter Otter: *Jelly Otter: *Opal Otter: *Ernest Otter: *Pinch Raccoon: *Scootch Raccoon: *Walter Raccoon: *Wanda Raccoon: *Flick Duck: *Munchy Beaver: *Ootsie Snootie: *Bootsie Snootie: *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: "I'm Montgomery "Good News" Moose." *Dotty Dog: "I'm Dotty Dog." *Zipper Cat: "I'm Zipper Cat." *Woolma Lamb: "I'm Woolma Lamb." *Bingo Bet-it-All Beaver: "I'm Bingo Bet-It-All Beaver." *Portia Porcipine: *Optimus500050: *MountainDewGuy2001: *James the Animator: *LW97: *Mike: *Sulley: *Billy Wagner: *Bonnie Wagner: *P.C Popple: *Party Popple: *Prize Popple: *Pretty Bit Popple: *Puzzle Popple: *Potato Chip Popple: *Puffball Popple: *Putter Popple: *Pancake Popple: *Ed: "I am Ed." *Edd: "I'm Eddward." *Eddy: *Patty Rabbit: *Bobby Bear: *Fanny Fox: *Danny Dog: *Suzie Squirrel: *Roxie Raccoon: *Penny Pig: *Xfactor1234: *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: *Julia Bayne: *Carlos Webshooter: *57kirbyTV: *RocketPowerGal24: *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002: *Christian Adams: *Woody: *Buzz Lightyear: *Rainbow Dash: *Slim Wario: *VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: *GoAnimateMaster2003: *Arvin21359: *Brendan Barney: *WigglesNewWorld *Avromps1999: *Lou Dinh: *HeroesYes VillainsNo: *MinecraftMan20: *Taylor Jolicoeur: *Kyle theCartoonGuy: *Jose Ruiz: *CartoonLover5: *Momogowi: *African Vulture: *NathanDesignerBoy7: *awildmewfromROBLOX: *Nemo333m: *Jaxen Ross: *StarWarsandCODFan1999: *Phillip Psareas: *Hirashi: *Mabuscus Chuchu: *SuperMalechi: *ColgatePony234: *Mrlegofan10: *KeybirdComedianVEVO: *Ms2003swell: *TheJojuan4444: *Blue91233: *Yumi *Ami: "I'm Ami. I agree with Yumi. *Doofus: "I'm Doofus." *Dunce: "I'm Dunce." *Calamity: *Lonnie Randall (Lonniedos): *Robin: "I'm Robin." *Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." *Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." *Starfire: "I'm Starfire." *Raven: *TheDiamondMinecart: *CaptainSparklez: *SkyDoesMinecraft: *Mitch Hughes: *ASFJerome: "I'm ASFJerome. I agree with BajanCanadian." *TaylortheHayniac: *L Ryan: *Jack Raleigh: *iCarly: *Munk: "I'm Munk the Orange Pig. You're worse than Moe and Joe." *Mambo: *Brock: "I'm Brock." *Dawn: "I'm Dawn." *Ash: *Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. We cannot believe you escaped from Italy after being told not too." *Gumball: *Alex Kimble: *Rabbit Comedian: *CEO100able: *Steve Burns: *Blue: *Thomas the Tank Engine: *James the Red Engine: *Percy the Small Engine: *Samuel: *Joey King: *Michael the GoAnimate Dude: *KingKool720: *Igor the Mii: *Shauna: *Carkle: *WilliamWill2343: *Wreck it Ralph: *Wallace: *Queen Lanolin: *Coulden Pettit: *'Rainbow Man walks in and kneels down in between Coulden Pettit and Mumfie' *Mister Rainbow Man: "Sorry I'm late everyone. I was dropping Little Rainbow Girl off at preschool." *Jack Loves Disneyland: "That's OK, Mister Rainbow Man. Anyway, now that you've arrived, introduce yourself." *Mister Rainbow Man: *Mumfie: *Mister Rainbow Man: "This will teach you a strong, strict, painful, tough, powerful, 100%, unstoppable, severe, miserable and capital lesson. You will be wearing diapers forever." *Coulden Pettit: "That's right, Ally. This means diapers forever." Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Ally's Grounded Days